6-axis motion sensing applications require x, y, and z-axis accelerometers and gyroscopes for 3-axis acceleration and 3-axis angular rate measurement. Several single or multi-axis micromachined accelerometer and gyroscope structures have been reported in the literature that can be integrated into a system to form a 6-axis inertial sensor cluster. However, the size and cost of such clusters consisting of separate sensors can be excessive for certain applications. Further, existing instances of single or multi-axis gyroscopes and accelerometers fabricated on a single micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) chip require separate drive and sense electronics for each sensor, further increasing cost and complexity of the resulting single MEMS chip.